harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
James Potter
Re blah blah blah Biography Early Life Rhhhh Hogwarts Years During James' time at Hogwarts he became particularly close to his three dorm and classmates, Sirius Black , Remus Lupin , and Peter Pettigrew. The four boys became inceperable and formed a mischievous group called the Maruaders. Year 1 (1971-1972) Year 2 (1972-1973) Year 3 (1973-1974) Year 4 (1974-1975) Year 5 (1975-1976) Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) After Hogwarts James marry's Lilly Evans and they eventually have one son Harry Potter. His life is cut short when he is 21 years old due to Voldermort being after his son. He is killed in a dual between himself and Lord Voldermort , while trying to protect his family. Physical Appearance James is tall Personality and Traits jnjnjnj Relationships Family njnjnjnj The Marauders The Marauders is a group of four boys: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. In the boys' second year Remus' lycanthrope was discovered by the other three and the group was formed. Together they made the Marauder's Map, spelled with multiple complex charms. The map allowed them to see where and what everyone in the Hogwarts castle was doing. The map had a simple password and closing spell only the four of them knew. Everytime the boys found anew secret passage, it was added to the map. In their fifth year, the boys became animagi to join Remus on his transformations. Animagus forms are said to portray ones character. Sirius became a large black dog, James changed into a fierce majestic stag, and Peter a fat garden rat. The maps opening introduced them as their animal forms: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present The Marauder's Map". Sirius Black (Padfoot) Sirius and James Potter met on the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of their first year. James voicing his opinion on which house was the best was quickly shot down by Severus Snape, whom, along with Lily Evans, they shared the compartment. The boys bonded when Sirius took James' side on the matter. Once they arrived at the school, both boys were sorted into Gyrffindor House and were ecstatic to dicover they were dormmates as well. Towards the end of the boys fifth year, Sirius pulled a cruel prank on Snape which revealled Remus as a werewolf to him. James quickly realizing Sirius' stupid mistake ran into the Shrieking Shack to save Snape. James then carried his injured body to the hospital wing. Although Dumbledore made Snape promise not to tell anyone, James was still furious with Sirius. For weeks James gave Sirius dirty looks and wouldn't accept his many apologies. Sirius was forced to sit at the end of the table by himself; later joined by Marlene. Even when Remus and Peter got over it James would not give in until he was satisfied with Sirius' suffering, even keeping the other two Marauders away from him as well. Eventually one late night, Sirius sulked into the shared dorm where James and Remus sat on the floor drinking firewhiskey. James paused for a moment, but then extended the bottle out to Sirius to take a swig. Sirius hesitated at first but then obliged to drinking with them. The boys got drunk together that night, and the next morning at breakfast their relationship had been mended. Sirius returned to his seat next to James, and the four boys laughed together as if nothing had changed. The girls all rolled their eyes mumbling "silly boys", for none of them knew what the whole divide was about, only thinking it must've been rediculous since the reconciliation process was so quick. At the beginning of the summer after fifth year, Sirius' fight against his parents got even worse. A couple weeks into summer Sirius had had enough. He packed his things and ran away from home. The only place he could think to go at the time, was the Potter house. On his way there he remembered that the Potters were on vacation. Sirius crashed at his cousin Andromeda's that night, and sent James an owl the next day: After a week and a half of house jumping, James' family came home and welcomingly invited Sirius to stay with them. The Potter's house became Sirius' perminant home for the next couple of years. James and Sirius acted as brothers, even telling people they met over summer that Sirius was adopted. Sirius even began calling Jennifer and Tom, "Mama" and "Papa Potter". James and Sirius instantly connected as soon as they met. People hardly ever see them separated. The two share everything from secrets, to clothes, to James' parents and room at home. The two are brothers 'til the end and are always each other's first choice. They back each other on everything, even if they are wrong (the Snape prank the only exception). Remus Lupin (Moony) became friends at school Throughout the school year In the boys second year, Sirius, James, and Peter Pettigrew, uncovered Remus' lycanthrope secret. For Remus' sake the four boys formed a group, called the Marauders, and began to study the process of becoming an Animagus. In hopes of being able to join Remus during his painful, full moon transformations. In their fifth year, the three boys successfully conjured the Animagus spell; Sirius changing into a large black dog, James becoming a majestic stag, and Peter tranforming into a fat garden rat. Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) kkjkkjkk Romantic Lily Evans After their first train ride together James instantly took a liking to Lily. Even though he and his best friend, Sirius Black, religiously bullied her best friend James always had a crush on Evans. Having called her by her surname; she called him Potter in return. During their fifth year, James began to repeatedly asked Lily out, but she always refused him due to her thinking of him as an arrogant toe-rag. Lily did not hate James, albeit she thought of him as extremely big-headed. Lily actually admired many of James' characteristics, especially the way he stood up for his friends and others who were bothered by Snape's Death Eater friends. Lacey Talloon In James' attempt to try and get over Lily he began dating Lacey, in his sixth year. Friend Marlene McKinnon Nymphadora Tonks Nymphadora Tonks is the cousin to James best friend Sirius Black and the girlfriend of James other best friend Remus Lupin. Magical Abilities and Skills *Created the Mauraders Map *Mastered Animagus spell in 4th year * Enchanted and spelled a Camera to allow time travel - any picture the Camera shoots out allows the viewer to fall in and relieve the moment of the picture. [[Gallary|'Gallary']] James life.png Tumblr me80y1h6zY1rtxbz3o1 500.jpg James P-.jpg James 3.jpg James.jpg 500full-1.jpg 3759e4bb0bf0448857ce680daf55d0bc.jpg 13669489_ori.jpg 1286754626_709257.jpg Aaron Johnson 5.jpg aaron_johnson_1221261343.jpg aaron_johnson_1311516884.jpg Aaron_Johnson_and_Christopher_Mintz_Plasse_at_the_IFC_Crossroads_House.jpg Aaron-Johnson-hairstyle-pictures- samtaylor-haircut (3).jpg Aaron-Johnson-hairstyle-pictures- samtaylor-haircut (4).jpg Aaron-Johnson-Pictures-HD-3_large.jpg Aaron+Johnson+Chloe+Grace+Moretz+Kick+Ass+fYAWdaHmPexl.jpg article-1129304-0321DB43000005DC-141_634x599.jpg aaronjohnson07.jpg chloeaaronkickass.jpg enhanced-buzz-20697-1376660203-7.jpg large1.jpg MV5BMzcwMTM4MzQxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzQxMzUzMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg r.jpeg tumblr_ljuw73dJOI1qbvoj8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m99u3uZIW21qmvfx1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgm6easmuA1ri87m0o1_500.jpg vbhgfhfds_20_26_.jpg x400.jpg Tumblr na1zwskSMN1s2crcto1 500.jpg Potter Potter Potter Potter Category:Potter Family Category:Pure-Blood James